Waffle
Waffle is an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!, Waffles are the last of three breakfast bases used in the game unlocked with Penny (Pancakeria) / Mayor Mallow / (Pancakeria HD) / Cameo (Pancakeria To Go!) when the player reaches Rank 7 (Pancakeria) / Rank 20 (Pancakeria HD/Pancakeria To Go!). In Papa's Pancakeria, the badge "Waffle Mia!" is earned when the player serve 30 orders with Waffles. In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Waffle Stick is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked with Akari when the player reaches rank 43. In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Waffle Taco is a holiday-exclusive taco shell available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked with Johnny when the player reaches Rank 16. Customers who order this (Pancakeria) * Penny (Unlocked) * Alberto * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Foodini * Gino Romano * Greg * Ivy * Little Edoardo * Marty * Mitch * Sarge Fan * Wally * Kahuna (Closer) * Ninjoy (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) * Akari (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Brody * Bruna Romano * Rudy * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Deano (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD) * Johnny (Unlocked) * Cooper * Ivy * Pinch Hitwell * Yippy * Akari (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia To Go!) * Johnny (Unlocked) * Cooper * Emmlette * Trishna * Yippy * Akari (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Customer who order this (Pancakeria HD) * Mayor Mallow (Unlocked) * Alberto * Austin * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Cameo * Cherissa * Chuck * Duke Gotcha * Ember * Foodini * Gino Romano * Greg * Ivy * Kenji * Little Edoardo * Marty * Mitch * Ninjoy * Penny * Radlynn * Ripley * Santa * Sarge Fan * Shannon * Sienna * Sue * Vincent * Wally * Whiff * Wylan B * Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) * Cameo (Unlocked) * Alberto * Austin * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Cherissa * Chuck * Duke Gotcha * Ember * Foodini * Gino Romano * Greg * Ivy * Indigo * Kenji * Little Edoardo * Mayor Mallow * Marty * Mitch * Ninjoy * Moe * Mousse * Penny * Radlynn * Ripley * Santa * Sarge Fan * Shannon * Sienna * Sue * Vincent * Wally * Whiff * Wylan B * Kahuna (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Bacon Buttercream * Belgium Oinker * Belle of the Brunch * Bright and Blue * Cococomb Crunch * Fruity Rooster * Fudge Ripple * Honeybun * Honeyhive * Morning Glory * Power Tower * Ruby Torte * Sticky Bun Stacker * Strawberry Shortcake * Sunrise Supreme * Syrup Shower * The Bumbleberry * Wildberry Waffles Trivia * Jojo always orders Waffles with random mixables in Papa's Pancakeria. * Penny is the only customer to order Waffles without a mixable in Papa's Pancakeria. * Captain Cori is the only female customer who orders Waffle with Chocolate Chip Mix in Papa's Pancakeria. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Pancakeria Bases Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Shells Category:Maple Mornings Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Shells Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Bases Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Bases Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings